Cerita Hantu Sekolah
by xxRainbowsnowconexx
Summary: Cupcake menceritakan cerita hantu-hantu yang biasa berkeliaran disekolah pada teman-temannya. Saat mereka hendak pulang, buku PR Matematika milik Jamie ketinggalan dikelas! Beranikah Jamie mengambil kembali buku PR-nya setelah mendengar cerita Cupcake?


**Hello semua! Saya disini hendak meramaikan fandom ROTG Indonesia :D**

**Karena saya masih belajar, mungkin masih banyak kesalahannya ._.v**

**One-shot ini terinspirasi dari komik Hai Miiko yg berjudul "Cerita Hantu Sekolah!" saya mengubahnya ke versi ROTG, selamat membaca!**

* * *

**CERITA HANTU SEKOLAH**

By: xxRainbowSnowconexx

Cast : Jamie & Cupcake

Summary : Cupcake menceritakan cerita hantu-hantu yang biasa berkeliaran disekolah pada teman-temannya. Saat mereka hendak pulang, buku PR Matematika milik Jamie ketinggalan dikelas! Beranikah Jamie mengambil kembali buku PR-nya setelah mendengar cerita Cupcake?

* * *

"…Saat sekolah sepi di malam hari, dari ruang seni musik… terdengar suara sayup-sayup… suara denting piano..dan tangisan perempuan…"

"HEI, HEI, HEI, HEII!" Jamie yang ketakutan berteriak – teriak panik, memecah keheningan antara Pippa, Monty, Caleb, dan Claude yang tengah fokus mendengarkan cerita Cupcake.

"INI SUDAH WAKTUNYA BUBAR SEKOLAH! AYO SEMUANYA PULANGG!" Teriak Jamie lagi. Namun teriakan tersebut tidak ditanggapi. Malah mulut Jamie disumbat Caleb dengan gumpalan kertas. "Te..terus?" Tanya Caleb penasaran.

"Kalau kita buka pintunya…langit-langit ruangan memerah darah… dan ada sebentuk tangan berlumuran darah memainkan piano…sedangkan suara tangis yang memilukan itu..adalah…"

"WAAAAAAHHH…!"

Jamie yang sudah berhasil melepas gumpalan kertasnya berteriak lagi sebelum Cupcake melanjutkan ceritanya.

Semua anak terkejut, apalagi Monty yang kelihatan seperti kena serangan jantung.

"Kau ini ngapain sih Jamie?! Lagi seru tau!" protes Pippa

"Seru sih, seru! Tapi kalian mau dikunci didalam sekolah?! Yuk cepat pulang!" kata Jamie setengah panik.

Semua anak mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang. Mereka tidak ingin dikunci di sekolah, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Cupcake.

* * *

"Tapi Cupcake memang jago cerita hantu sekolah, ya" kata Pippa.

"Iya dong, aku sering baca buku tentang setan-setanan!" kata Cupcake.

"Ah, itu sih cerita bohong! Bohong!" celetuk Jamie.

"Duh Jamie! kita kan enggak tahu, bohong apa enggak…"

"BOHONG! pasti BOHONG!" kata Jamie bersikeras.

Keduanya saling menatap sinis.

"Hei..hei! jangan berantem! mending pulang aja yuk! Kan, kita ada PR Matematika!" kata Pippa mencoba mendamaikan mereka.

"Iya, ya! 4 halaman full!" komentar Claude.

"Kayaknya aku masukkan dalam tas deh…" kata Jamie sambil mengacak-acak tasnya.

"LHO?!"

Jamie tidak melihat adanya buku tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, dan Claude berbarengan.

"Bu..buku PR-ku..**ketinggalan di laci meja**…"

"APA?!"

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Pippa khawatir.

"Tadi kau disetrap karena lupa PR!" kata Cupcake

"Iya, kata Pak Guru, kalau besok lupa lagi, ditambah PR Matematika lagi 50 halaman, lho" kata Caleb mengingatkan. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau ambil deh.."

Jamie terdiam. Ia melihat kearah sekolah yang gelap. Suasananya juga menyeramkan.

Melihat ekspresi Jamie yang ketakutan. Pippa mendepak pundaknya

"Temani Jamie yuk..kasihan.." katanya.

"NGGAK USAH, NGGAK USAH!" larang Cupcake. "Jamie kan nggak percaya cerita seram hantu sekolah, nggak perlu ditemani!"

Cupcake menyuruh yang lainnya pulang, meninggalkan Jamie sendirian.

* * *

Jamie berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju sekolah lagi. Suasana gelap sekali. Apalagi suara lolongan anjing terdengar jelas disitu. Dan ditambah rasa kebelet ingin ke toilet.

"Duh…aku pingin ke toilet, nih.."

Tapi melihat kondisi sekolah yang gelap dan sepi. Jamie mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke toilet dan langsung lari menuju lantai 2.

Ia melihat cermin yang terpampang di tengah tangga.

"_**Kalau kau lihat cermin di tengah tangga sendirian…**_

_**akan terpantul bayangan roh anak yang mati di sekolah dulu…"**_

Jamie ingin lari, tapi dia tidak mau disetrap Pak Guru karena tidak membuat PR.

"Cerita itu pasti BOHONG..BOHONG! cuek saja, Jamie!" batinnya.

Kemudian ia kembali menaiki tangga tanpa melirik cermin itu sedikitpun.

* * *

Jamie melesat menuju kelasnya, Ia langsung menghampiri mejanya dan membuka lacinya.

Tapi…

Buku itu tidak ada.

"Hah! Enggak ada?! Kok..kok nggak ada?" Jamie tergagap. Sementara rasa kebeletnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Haduh…enggak bisa ditahan lagi…ya sudah! Mau diapakan lagi!"

Jamie berlari ke toilet sebelah barat, yang paling dekat dengan kelasnya. Tak sengaja Ia menabrak ember dan tongkat pel yang jatuh tepat di depan pintu yang tak terpakai. Ia kembali teringat cerita Cupcake.

"_**Di toilet lantai 2 sebelah barat, ada pintu yang tidak terpakai… Dari sanalah muncul sebentuk tangan merah membara…"**_

"Su..sudalah…" Jamie masuk ke dalam toilet dengan hati yang berdebar dan kaki yang gemetaran.

"Fyuh…lega…." Ujarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

_TING…TING…TING.._

_UHUHUHU…_

"Eh?!"

_TING…TING…TING_

_HUHUHUU.._

"Su..suaranya…dari ruang musik sebelah!" pikirnya panik.

"_**dari ruang seni musik… terdengar suara sayup-sayup… suara denting piano..dan tangisan perempuan…"**_

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Jamie langsung lari meninggalkan toilet…segulung tisu toilet nyangkut di tasnya.

"PR nggak ketemu, nggak apa-apa deh! Yang penting selamatkan aku ya Tuhaaan!"

* * *

GUBRAK!

Sanking paniknya Jamie jatuh tepat di tengah tangga…

"Duh sakit…." Erangnya.

Ia melihat cermin…dan melihat sesosok bayangan perempuan…

AAAAAHHHHHHH…!

Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia berpikir tamatlah sudah nyawanya…

* * *

"Woi! Jamie! Kau nggak apa-apa kan? Ini aku!" sayup-sayup suara anak perempuan terdengar.

"Kenapa ada tisu toilet segala yah?"

"Sadar Jamie! Ini kami!"

"Maaf, aku lupa tadi siang pinjam PR mu..aku benar-benar lupa! Maaf!"

Ya, mereka adalah Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, dan Claude. Claude lupa kalau buku PR Jamie dipinjamnya tadi siang. Bayangan yang ia lihat adalah bayangan Cupcake.

Tunggu, kalau bayangan itu adalah Cupcake, lalu siapa yang ada di ruang musik?

Ini Jawabannya:

"Huhuhu…tak kusangka Pak Guru Albert ternyata sudah punya istri..Uhuhu…"

"Sabarlah Bu Jane…" kata Kepala Sekolah sambil memainkan piano.

TING..TING…

THE END

* * *

**A.N: Ya, saya baru bisa menulis segitu, gomenasai..**

**Semoga terhibur, dan silahkan direview..**

**Kalau memungkinkan saya akan mengubah One-shot ini menjadi multichap ^_^**

**Salam ROTG Indonesia! **


End file.
